


Bad ending 5 - Deep route

by KawaiiMysticArmy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Deep route, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Otome Game, Rating May Change, game, spoilers for bad ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiMysticArmy/pseuds/KawaiiMysticArmy
Summary: Based on Mystic Messenger's Bad ending day 5 - Deep routeSpoilers Ahead for 707, Saeran, and V's backstories!
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran/Reader, Han Jumin & V | Kim Jihyun, Rika/V | Kim Jihyun, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Bad ending 5 - Deep route

“Rika.. I’ll join you soon…” V said while he was walking along, alone through the woods late at night. “Even though we are apart right now, we are destined to meet again… Looking at the stars makes me miss you even more..”

The photographer said with a melancholy expression on his face, as his voice started to become a little insecure. Oh how profoundly the male squandered for _that woman_.

“What a coincidence **.** _Running into you here_.” 

The blue-haired man was lost in his thoughts when an albino-haired figure with _mint green_ eyes that was wearing a black mask covering half of his face appeared behind him.

“I see your car is parked there. From here on is a mountain path. Where are you going?”

“…Who are you?” V turned to and asked the figure that apparently had a suspicious, yet ingenious expression on his face.

“You are…”

“I guess you can see through that _eye_. Pardon me for looking through your car. A lot of luggage you carry.” The mysterious figure spoke in a surprisingly kind manner. “Are you by any chance _digging up dirt on us_ after your new member joined the messenger? If I’m mistaken, please excuse me. I mean given the _timing_... Hahaha!” The mysterious figure lightheartedly spoke.

“Oh, of course not, why on earth did you ever think that-” The figure cut him off.

“But… if you are planning to _sabotage_ us, you’d better not do it. I’m preparing a _huge_ surprise to the RFA. Especially to that _red-head_...” He said those last two words in a vengeful tone. “Hmm.. Don’t think I can just let you go, I might be able to claim a _reward_ because of you.” The mint eyed male chuckled mischievously.

~~~

“Okay, chop up some potatoes, season it with salt. Then make sauce mixing honey, butter, and mustard. Put it together in the oven and heat it up…”

“What are you doing..?” A brunette-haired male went up to a certain red-headed hacker while he was at the kitchen.

“Hey, Vanderwood! Are you done cleaning my room? I was trying to make Honey Buddha Chips by myself. I could not go into my room while you were cleaning. Hehe~~” The golden-eyed male spoke in a happy tone.

“I’m done cleaning your room so cut that crap and go to work.” Vanderwood huffed and rolled his brown orbs.

“Umm… I don’t wanna.” Saeyoung said the last three words quickly with a genuine smile on his lips.

“… Say what?”

“Oh! My phone is vibrating! Let me take this call!” Saeyoung said as he was getting out his decent sized phone out of his jean pocket.

“If it’s our boss, behave well.” Vanderwood demanded the young hacker. “If you do anything funny, I swear-”

“Nope.. It’s V.. And..”

“And?”

“This phone is being bugged. Is V in danger?” Saeyoung spoke through the phone again.

‘Who’s this? This voice.. No, It can’t be..”

~~~

[Y/N has logged into the chatroom]

[707 has logged into the chatroom]

707: Y/N

707: I’m glad you’re logged in.

Y/N: Is something wrong?

707: Y/N, you have to get out of the apartment right away.

707: And go into hiding from as far as you can.’

Y/N: What??

707: There is a _bomb_. If you don’t get out of there, it will _detonate_.

Y/N: A bomb? What? What do you mean? How did you find out??

707: I don’t have time to explain everything.

707: I know this is sudden,

707: But I think _V’s in danger_.

Y/N: V is in danger? Wait Seriously? What happened to him?

707: Y/N, Like I said, I don’t have time to explain every single detail, anyways you have to move out of the apartment right _now_ , while I go and save V…

Y/N: Wait, Seven.

707: Yeah?

Y/N: So does this mean that we have to move the RFA party back??

707: We _won’t_ be able to host a party this year.

Y/N: Wait, what do you mean Seven??

707: Again, I can’t go into details right now, but there’s a _force_ that is against _us_.

707: ‘They are after the information on _Y/N’s_ office, and _V_ , who is the leader of the RFA. So Y/N, get out of there _as soon as possible_ before they can take action. I’ll contact Jumin and ask to send security guards for each of our members.’

Y/N: ‘Oh my goodness… So this is it? I mean, is there at least _some way_ that I could help, even though I am being chased by this, _so called_ “force?”

707: ‘You can help by getting out of _that_ _apartment_. It will be too dangerous to do anything else… I’m sorry things didn’t work out, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart for trying to help us.

707: ‘We should have been more careful ever since we got Y/N through a _hacker_.’

707: ‘Dang it.’

707: ‘Y/N’

707: ‘Get as far away as you can right now, ok? Just listen to me, please.”

Y/N: But Seven…

707: ‘Please Y/N, just trust me on this.’

Y/N: Fine, Alright… I wish there could be another way… But Seven, you have to promise me one thing… _be careful._ Ok? Bring back V safe and sound…”

707: ‘Now don’t you worry Y/N _I promise you, and the rest of the RFA..._ Now do what I told you to do.

[707 has left the chatroom]

Y/N: …

[Y/N has left the chatroom]

\---------

Meanwhile with Y/N:

The female was sitting in her bedroom as she placed her cellphone on her lap. She let out a sigh of frustration as she fell back onto her bed; her H/C sprawled onto the F/C sheets as she placed a palm onto her face, descending it down her features. She then looked towards the celling in the same position.

‘Ugh, why does Seven have to be so protective…?’ She thought, ‘…I mean, I know that there’s currently a bomb in the apartment… also a hacker apparently tracking me down… But at least he could have let me help find V… Gahh, all of this is too much for an ordinary person like me…’ She sighed and got up from the bed, checking her phone for messages from the messenger.

And with that Y/N had grabbed a backpack that was on her bedside; along with a few things that she needed that was important to her. She then looked back at her phone while scrolling though the messenger once again, no messages were sent ever since she last checked it. She wondered if everyone else was safe, and hoped that nothing else had gone wrong…

\----

**[Two hours later]**

While Y/N was packing the last of her things, she took a deep breath and headed out the door.

‘Seven, I hope you’re okay… And I hope V is still hanging on…’ She thought as the female had started to head out of the apartment.

“Hello there, Y/N.” A familiar voice said as Y/N looked at who was at the door.

It was none other than unknown.

“Hello… And you are?” The H/C girl asked, confused of who the figure standing in front of here was.

“You don’t know who I am, do you?” The mysterious white haired male questioned. “Well let me introduce myself, I am _Saeran,_ also known as unknown from the Messenger chatroom.” He smiled though his dark mask that he was wearing.

“You’re unknown?” Y/N questioned as if she wasn’t so sure whether or not that she should trust this guy or not.

“Yes, and don’t worry, I’m not here to harm you or anything like that…” Saeran stated. “I’m here, because I wanted to take you to a _better place_ , also known as _paradise_. Do you wish to go to that place?”

“Just what is this paradise…?” Now Y/N was very curious… Maybe it would lead her to answers…

“Ah, _well if you_ _follow me, you would just have to see_ … _I’m not being creepy or anything_ , I promise, it’s just _really hard to explain_ … But trust me, Y/N, you _won’t regret it_ once you enter… I promise you.” He tried to make it believable.

“Okay, but only because _you_ said so.” Y/N causally agreed. “Show me the way then.”

Saeran was surprised that Y/N had agreed so fast, which made him suspicious at her for a moment. On second thoughts, he thinks that this girl is probably naïve as she sounds…

“First, I would need to program some things on your cellphone if you don’t mind.” He then stated.

“Okay… But I swear if you do anything funny to my phone, I won’t forgive you!” Y/N had partially joked as she causally handed the phone to the mysterious figure who began to put some codes into her phone.

“Done, now if you would come with me, I’ll show you where paradise is~” He smiled though the mask that he was wearing, as he handed her the phone back.

“May I ask what have you done to my phone?” Y/N asked.

“It’s a secret for now, but maybe I’ll tell you once you follow me? How’s that for an exchange, hmm?” Saeran spoke as he continued to smile. Although Y/N was still a bit suspicious, she eventually agreed to his words and followed him to the paradise that he spoke of…


End file.
